The Best Christmas Ever
by Bamacrush
Summary: Gibbs is alone on Christmas, and Abby tries to make it better. Together, they make it the best Christmas ever.


Spoilers for S11, Episode 7, "Better Angels"

Written for Gabby SeSa, 2013, for Gibbalicious

PROMPT: I would like a fic centering around Abby finding out Gibbs will be alone on Christmas cause he can't make it to his dad's.

"_Aunt Nettie's Cajun beef roast, check."_

"_Hashbrown casserole, check."_

"_Big fat yeast rolls with honey butter, check."_

"_Apple pie and vanilla ice cream, check."_

"_Exceptionally large pot of coffee, black, extra strong, check."_

"_Ice cold beer, check." _

Abby mentally ran through her list as she worked frantically to prepare Christmas dinner. Time was running out, she had a lot still to do, and she had no idea when Gibbs would be home. As a matter of fact, she had no idea where Gibbs was.

"_One sexy growly silver fox, not yet . . . but hopefully soon."_

It was a lot of work to make the "Best Christmas Ever," but she hoped to bring the smile back to Gibbs' face, like the one she had seen this past week. It was very unusual for him to be happy and smiling at this time of year, and no one seemed to know why.

The reason for the smile became clear when Tony asked Gibbs about his plans for Christmas. . Abby was thrilled when Gibbs responded that he and his dad were going to have an old-fashioned "Gibbs' men Christmas," complete with cold beer, a roaring fire, and thick juicy steaks. The holidays were hard on Gibbs, always had been, and it was nice to know that for once he would have some time spent with family and a real holiday meal, instead of the usual boat, bourbon, and basement.

Now that she knew about Shannon and Kelly, she could not imagine Gibbs' pain at the holidays. A wife and a daughter, that he had celebrated at least 8 Christmases with, no longer here to share a holiday that was all about family and very unkind to those who did not have anyone.

Although Gibbs and Jackson's relationship had always been strained, they seemed to be getting along much better after Gibbs had taken off in the middle of a case and went to parts unknown with Jackson. She was so happy that he had Jackson to share it with this year and would not be alone.

On Christmas Eve, like all best laid plans, Gibbs' plans went astray. As she was headed up to MTAC for the teams' annual viewing of "It's a Wonderful Life.", she overhead Gibbs tell Ducky last night that he would be alone for Christmas. Apparently, Jackson could not make it after all. He was sick with a bug and had postponed his visit until after Christmas when he felt better and could travel.

The unmasked sadness and disappointment in Gibbs' voice hurt Abby's heart.

She knew things were rough when he did not show up in MTAC for the movie.

Not being able to see Jackson now was surely just another blow to Gibbs in an already difficult holiday season. She had tossed and turned all night, thinking and worrying about him, and finally came up with a plan. Gibbs needed someone to be there for him, providing company and a hot meal. Since Jackson could not be there for Gibbs, she would be.

Knowing Gibbs, he drank himself into a stupor brooding about it all, so her plan was to sneak some food and coffee into his house this Christmas morning, to help with the likely hangover and offer some Christmas cheer. Hopefully, Gibbs would not be too grumpy and angry.

Fortunately, she had a meal already prepared and ready to pop in the oven. Even though she was usually far from home and too busy to go back during the holidays, she always made some of her family's favorite recipes to combat the homesickness. There was more than enough for one, so she had plenty to share.

When she drove over this morning to execute "Operation Best Christmas Ever," she was prepared to leave the food on the front porch if he was home, so as not to bother him. Luck was with her when she pulled up and his truck was not there. She had unloaded the contents of her car on the porch, before parking it around the corner out of sight for a fast getaway should she need it.

Finding the door unlocked as usual, she let herself in and went to work. After putting the roast and casserole in the oven to heat, she set the table for one with the mismatched dishes she had found rummaging through the cabinets. Until she determined Gibbs' mood, she would not plan to stay unless he appeared to want her there. With Gibbs, you never knew.

She was almost through with her tasks, when a noise stopped Abby in her tracks. Heart pounding, pulse racing, she listened intently to see if she heard it again.

After a few heart stopping moments, she shrugged and continued with her work.

"Must have been the wind," she muttered.

Her heart settling back into its normal rhythm, she opened the oven to check on the roast.

She hoped she was doing the right thing and the Boss man would be happy when he came home from wherever he was. This would be the best Christmas ever.

* * * * * 

Gibbs' gut was churning as he quietly pushed open his front door, Sig in hand. Something was off. Someone was in his house. He carefully crept along the wall through the living room towards the kitchen. Stopping at the edge of the doorway, gun ready, he paused and listened, ears straining for any sound.

There were rattles, bumps and thumps coming from his kitchen.

"_What the hell do I have in my kitchen that someone would want?"_

Gibbs' thoughts and heart were racing. Readying himself for a fight, he employed his sniper tricks of steady breathing, counting his heartbeats and slowing them down.

His stomach nearly gave him away as it growled at the smell of roasting beef.

"_What the hell? Why would someone be cooking? But, it sure smells good."_

He slipped through the doorway, gun raised, just as Abby turned from the oven, a roasting pan in hand.

"ABBY!"

Abby jumped, shrieking, managing to drop the pan. Gibbs' quick reflexes had him jumping out of the way as the main course crashed to the floor.

"Gibbs! You scared me to death!" Abby was shaking, eyes wide and lip trembling.

"Me? I live here! What about you, Abbs? What the hell are you doing in my kitchen cooking?"

They stared at each other in shock, the juices from the pan seeping out onto the floor into a spreading puddle at their feet.

Gibbs, the functional mute, broke the silence.

"Dammit, Abby, I almost shot you. What the . . . what the hell are you doing here?"

The look of hurt and sadness that flashed across Abby's face made Gibbs feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," Abby stammered. "I should not have come here when you were not home. I'm so sorry."

Gibbs looked around the room, realizing for the first time how nice his kitchen table looked. Delicious smells permeated the room. After spending the morning at the cemetery visiting Shannon and Kelly, this was a welcome distraction.

"Abbs, it's okay, I shouldn't have yelled. You took me by surprise, that's all." He stepped around the mess in the floor, pulling out a chair. "Here, sit down. Are you hurt? Are you burned?"

Abby shook her head, embarrassment flooding her features. The surprise was ruined, the plan in tatters. She had come here to make things better for Gibbs, only to have made things worse. He was pissed, dinner was ruined and his kitchen was a mess. _Nice work, Abby, don't think you are going to get a kiss on the cheek for this one._

Gibbs went to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee, which he assumed Abby made. He was not sure exactly why Abby was here in his kitchen making him food, but he could see that she had been trying to do something nice for him.

He sat down beside Abby at the table, pushing a cup of hot steaming coffee towards her. He loved that she drank it black and strong like he did, not like Dinozzo and McGee with their sugar and cream and hazelnut crap.

Abby left her coffee untouched, sitting there with her head down in a picture of misery.

Gibbs nudged her chin up with his finger, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Abby, it's really okay."

"Gibbs! It's not okay," her words came out in a rush. "I came in your house without permission, messed up your kitchen, scared you, and ruined dinner. I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas and not be alone in your basement with your boat and your bourbon. I heard you tell Ducky Jackson could not come and then I knew you would be alone. And hungry. I couldn't let that happen to you, Gibbs." Tears shimmered in her eyes and he could hear the tremble in her voice.

He did the only thing he could think of to do, he hated it when women cried and it looked like Abby was about to start. He leaned forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on while he murmured in her ear.

"Abby, please don't cry. Thank you for all this. Thank you for caring about a grumpy old man like me."

"Gibbs, you are not old. And, I do care. A lot. I just wanted you to have a nice day. I've messed it all up. " Abby buried her face in his shoulder, absorbing the comforting smell that was uniquely Gibbs, a blend of sawdust, bourbon and coffee.

"This is nice." This was not a lie. Holding Abby in his arms, smelling her hair, enjoying the feel of her was very nice indeed. More than nice, if he was being honest. _Pretty damn terrific, actually. _

"Gibbs!" Abby punched him on the arm. "This is a train wreck." She finally realized the humor of the situation and started to giggle.

"You almost shot me, I screwed up the dinner, Aunt Nettie's Cajun roast beef is lying in ruins in your kitchen floor, I'm crying, and all you can say is this is nice?"

"You're here. That makes it nice. That's all I need."

"Oh, Gibbs, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She threw her arms back around him and gave him her best Abby hug. He hugged her back and felt the most content he had felt in years.

They sat there for a few minutes, arms around each other, until the silence was broken by the very loud rumbling of Gibbs' stomach.

"You came here to save me from hunger. I'm hungry. Can Aunt Nettie's roast beef be saved?"

Abby looked at the pan in the floor. By some miracle, the roast was still in the pan and might still be edible, although it was probably cold by now.

"Come on, I have the rest of the food, and let's see if we can salvage this roast. I'll fix you a plate and get out of your hair, I've caused enough damage today."

Gibbs grabbed her wrist, halting her. "No, you've done all this work, you should at least eat. Stay and have dinner with me. Please?"

Abby did not know anyone, including her, who could resist a "please" when it came from Gibbs. Especially accompanied by THAT grin and THOSE bright baby blue eyes.

Her weakness was apparently obvious to Gibbs, as he used the word several more times that day to get his way, accompanied by grins and lots of eye contact. A simple "please" encouraged Abby to stay after dinner, to work on the boat in the basement, and to sit with him in front of the fire sipping bourbon. And, finally, a whispered "please" accompanied a mind-blowing, toe-curling thank-you kiss by the fireplace to end what came to be known as the "Christmas Gibbs and Abby got together." The best Christmas ever.

THE END


End file.
